TOS Stagione 1
La prima stagione di Star Trek: Serie Classica venne prodotta e filmata nel dalla Desilu. Iniziò le sue trasmissioni nella stagione invernale sulla NBC, andando in onda con nuovi episodi fino all'estate del , e continuando con repliche fino al primo episodio della seconda stagione nell'inverno del 1967. Episodi Primo episodio pilota Stagione 1 Informazioni di retroscena * La produzione per la stagione iniziale di Star Trek costò quasi 200.000 $ per episodio, ma questo importo verrà gradualmente ridotto nelle due stagioni successive. * La prima stagione di TOS venne candidata per due premiazioni Emmy Award nel 1967 come "Outstanding Dramatic Series" e "Outstanding Performance by an Actor in a Supporting Role in a Drama - Leonard Nimoy". * Gli episodi , e vinsero il premio Hugo per "Best Dramatic Presentation". Anche e sono stati candidati. Cast regolare * William Shatner nel ruolo di James T. Kirk * Leonard Nimoy nel ruolo di Spock Interpreti ricorrenti * DeForest Kelley nel ruolo di Leonard McCoy * James Doohan nel ruolo di Montgomery Scott * George Takei nel ruolo di Hikaru Sulu * Nichelle Nichols nel ruolo di Uhura * Grace Lee Whitney nel ruolo di Janice Rand * Majel Barrett nel ruolo di Christine Chapel * Eddie Paskey nel ruolo di Leslie Staff di produzione :Questa lista esclude i due episodi pilota. Per i crediti di questi episodi, vedi e . ;Star Trek creato da: Gene Roddenberry ;Prodotto da :Gene Roddenberry ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Trasmissione di pensiero", "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Gene L. Coon ("Miri"–"Spazio profondo") (non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") ;Produttore esecutivo: Gene Roddenberry ("Miri"–"Pianeta Deneva") (venne accreditato come produttore anziché produttore esecutivo per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") ;Produttori associati :Robert H. Justman :John D.F. Black ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Miri") :Byron Haskin ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro su "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Consulenti al copione :Steven W. Carabatsos ("La magnificenza del re"–"Una guerra incredibile") (non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :D.C. Fontana ("Al di qua del paradiso"–"Pianeta Deneva") ;Colonna sonora di: Alexander Courage ;Musiche composte e condotte da :Fred Steiner ("L'espediente della carbonite", "Il filtro di Venere", "Il naufrago delle stelle"–"Gli androidi del dottor Korby") :Sol Kaplan ("Il duplicato") :Alexander Courage ("Trappola umana", "Al di là del tempo", "Trasmissione di pensiero", "Miri", "La Galileo"–"L'ammutinamento - seconda parte", "Il cavaliere di Gothos"–"Pianeta Deneva") :Mullendore ("La magnificenza del re") :Gerald Fried ("Licenza di sbarco") ;Direttore della fotografia :Jerry Finnerman (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :William E. Snyder, American Society of Cinematographers ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Direttori artistici (scenografi) :Rolland M. Brooks :Walter M. Jefferies (accreditato come Production Designer in "Il filtro di Venere", "Trappola umana", "Al di là del tempo" e "Il naufrago delle stelle"; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Franz Bachelin ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Film Editor (montatori) :Robert L. Swanson ("L'espediente della carbonite", "Trappola umana", "La navicella invisibile", "La Galileo", "L'ammutinamento - prima parte" e "seconda parte") (non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Bruce Schoengarth ("Il filtro di Venere", "Al di là del tempo", "Trasmissione di pensiero", "Corte marziale", "Il cavaliere di Gothos", "Domani è ieri", "Una guerra incredibile", "Missione di pace") :Fabien Tordjmann ("Il duplicato", "Il naufrago delle stelle", "Miri", "Licenza di sbarco", "Arena", "Il ritorno degli Arconti", "Il mostro dell'oscurità", "Pianeta Deneva") :Frank P. Keller, American Cinema Editors ("Gli androidi del dottor Korby", "La magnificenza del re") :Leo Shreve ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") :James D. Ballas, A.C.E. ("L'alternativa", "Spazio profondo", "Al di qua del paradiso", "Uccidere per amore") ;Assistenti alla produzione: Edward K. Milkis (non accreditato in "Il filtro di Venere", "Trappola umana", "Al di là del tempo" or "Il naufrago delle stelle") ;Assistenti alla regia: :Gregg Peters (per gli episodi dispari da "L'espediente della carbonite" fino ad "Arena", "Il ritorno degli Arconti", "Una guerra incredibile", "Il mostro dell'oscurità", "Uccidere per amore") :Michael S. Glick (per gli episodi dispari da "Il filtro di Venere" fino a "L'alternativa", "Domani è ieri", "Spazio profondo", "Al di qua del paradiso", "Missione di pace", "Pianeta Deneva") ;Arredatori :Carl F. Biddiscombe ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Gli androidi del dottor Korby") :Marvin March ("Trasmissione di pensiero"–"Pianeta Deneva") (non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Edward M. Parker ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Costumi creati da: William Theiss ;Produttore esecutivo alla post-produzione: Bill Heath ;Montatore della colonna musicale :Robert H. Raff ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"La magnificenza del re", "Corte marziale"–"Licenza di sbarco") :Jim Henrikson ("La Galileo", "Il cavaliere di Gothos"–"Pianeta Deneva") ;Montatore del suono :Joseph G. Sorokin ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Il naufrago delle stelle", "Gli androidi del dottor Korby"–"La magnificenza del re", "L'ammutinamento - prima parte", "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Douglas H. Grindstaff ("La navicella invisibile", "La Galileo", "Corte marziale", "Licenza di sbarco"–"Pianeta Deneva") ;Addetto al Mixer :Jack F. Lilly ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Il ritorno degli Arconti", "Spazio profondo") (non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Stanford G. Haughton ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") :Cameron McCulloch ("Una guerra incredibile") :Carl W. Daniels ("Al di qua del paradiso"–"Pianeta Deneva") ;Effetti fotografici :Howard Anderson Company ("L'espediente della carbonite", "Il duplicato"–"Il naufrago delle stelle", "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Westheimer Company ("Il filtro di Venere", "Gli androidi del dottor Korby", "Trasmissione di pensiero", "La magnificenza del re", "Licenza di sbarco", "Arena", "Domani è ieri", "Spazio profondo", "Al di qua del paradiso", "Missione di pace", "Pianeta Deneva") :Film Effects of Hollywood ("La navicella invisibile", "La Galileo"–"L'ammutinamento - prima parte", "Il cavaliere di Gothos", "L'alternativa", "Il ritorno degli Arconti", "Una guerra incredibile", "Il mostro dell'oscurità", "Uccidere per amore") :Cinema Research Corporation ("Miri") ;Segretario di edizione :George A. Rutter ("L'espediente della carbonite"–"Arena", "Il ritorno degli Arconti"–"Al di qua del paradiso") :Billy Vernon ("L'alternativa", "Domani è ieri") ;Consulente alle musiche: Wilbur Hatch ;Coordinatore musicale: Julian Davidson ;Effetti speciali :Jim Rugg (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Joe Lombardi ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Attrezzista :Irving A. Feinberg (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Jack Briggs ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Caposquadra elettricisti :George H. Merhoff (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Bob Campbell ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Caposquadra macchinisti: George Rader ;Supervisore alla produzione: :Bernard A. Widin (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :James A. Paisley ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Truccatore: Fred B. Phillips, SMA ;Acconciature di :Virginia Darcy, CHS (tutti gli episodi; non accreditato per "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") :Gertrude Reade ("L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") (accreditato per il suo lavoro in "Lo zoo di Talos") ;Sarta di scena: Margaret Makau (non accreditata per "L'ammutinamento - prima parte" o "seconda parte") ;Casting: Joseph D'Agosta (non accreditato per "Trappola umana", "Il naufrago delle stelle", "L'ammutinamento - prima parte" o "L'ammutinamento - seconda parte") ;Suono: Glen Glenn Sound Company ;Società di produzione: Desilu ;In associazione con: Norway Corporation ;Produttore esecutivo incaricato: Herbert F. Solow Informazioni su supporti *TOS Stagione 1 UK VHS *TOS Stagione 1 DVD *TOS Stagione 1 HD-DVD *TOS Stagione 1 Blu-ray Vedi anche * Attori di TOS Stagione 1 pt-br:TOS 1ª Temporada Categoria:Star Trek cs:První sezóna TOS de:TOS Staffel 1 en:TOS Season 1 fr:TOS Saison 1 nl:TOS Seizoen 1 pt:Star Trek: The Original Series#Temporada 1 ru:Звёздный путь: Оригинальный сериал Сезон 1 sr:ОС: Сезона 1 sv:TOS, säsong 1